a happy ending or is it
by rebecca jane xoxo
Summary: tris and tobias are both alive and happy but when someone who both of them doesn't want to see again comes back into there life will it stay the way it is or is there life together at risk again... please review xx please read
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

me and tobias are sitting in the old dormitory in dauntless headquarters looking around terrible things that have happened in here Edward getting a butter knife to the eye, peter pulling my towel off in front of everybody, and the memories of al I can still smell his lemon grass sent that lay around his bunk. my stomach drops just as it did that night when peter and al tried to kill me. I am so glad that we are getting moved today.

after the war was over dauntless decided to stay separate from the new government as it includes Marcus and some people I don't want to come into contact with anytime soon. the bell rings three times summering us into the dinner room. tobais takes my hand linking us together as one happy unit that is unbreakable.

we go into the dining room and wait around until tori comes up onstage with her wooden crutch.

"people of dauntless as you know we are reassigning living spaces if you are in a relationship please go to the left if your single please go to the right thank you for you co operation at this time" tori said leaving the stage.

me and tobais differ for a minute and we just look at each other before tobais guides me into the left line...

we are given apartment 63, we are given the key and we head up in the lift to look at the apartment.

me and tobais walk together his hand on my hip and mine on his, I go to open the door but before I can open it tobais stops me.

"allow me tris" he said opening the door to our shared apartment we live together this is a new type of intimate.

the room is simply furnished with white walls and light brown units. the big double bed is large and unmade and it doesn't scare me.

we walk around the floor covered with soft dark brown carpets. I walk up to the draws and look inside and I found clothes. in the top draw is underwear and socks. in the second is tops and jeans and in the bottom there is room for shoes.

" this place is pretty nice" I say with erudite observation.

"yeah its quite nice" said tobais walking towards me and kissing me.

" do you really like it" I ask him looking in his brown eyes.

" as long as I'm with you anywhere is pretty nice" tobais said holding me close


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

"help me make the bed" I ask Tobias pulling away from our embrace gently.

we pull at the pile of sheets and start to make the bed, this chore is one of the ones I have seen my parents do smiling at each other whiles they pulled the sheets taunt. Tobias gives me a sweet smile as I pull a cushion cover on. when were finished I go to the bathroom and look around, there's a simple sink and bathtub and a toilet obviously. I brush my teeth and comb my hair, which is still quite hard since my shoulder is still not healed. I see tobias behind me in the mirror.

"hey is the bed done" I ask looking at him in the mirror still trying to brush my hair.

"yes and let me help you" he said taking the brush out of my hand and running it thought my hair himself.

"thanks" I say.

I love the feeling of his fingers on my neck as he brushes the ends, my mother used to do my hair, used I still feel a pang when I think about my last memory in my old home on the morning of the choosing ceremony.

when tobias is finished he wraps his hands around my waist and kisses my neck my body shivers and my heart beats. I used to be worried if we got together in that way I would brake but now I know that I didn't brake me it made us stronger.

the dinner bell rings and we head hand in hand down to the pit of lunch. lunch is pasta with salad and dauntless cake.

"looks nice" I say picking up a plate and ladling some pasta on.

" yeah it's much nicer then amity food" said tobias doing the same.

"anything beats that funny tasting bread" I shot back piling salad on my plate.

"your tell me" Tobias said doing the same.

we sit down at the table that we used share with al , will and Christina .

we sit and eat in silence as that was how we both ate as kids in abnegation, tobias finished first.

"were you going" I ask him thought a few crumbs of cake.

" I'm just going back to our room come back when your done" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

when I finished I head towards the room. I knock before I go in a old abnegation habit.

"come in" I hear from inside

I go in side the room and find it light by white and red candles. on the side is a bottle in a bucket of ice, and the bed... is covered with pink rose petals.

"tobias this is just amazing" I say unable to stop a smile from creeping onto my lips.

"you deserve amazing" he said extending his hand out to me. I take it without a seconds hesitations. he pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses me.

"I love you, " I say before I can stop myself and then I realised that I don't have to.

"I love you to" he said...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

I woke up and the light filtering thought the curtains told me it was early morning. my head lay on Tobias's strong chest. I could hear his heartbeat pounding in my hear like a drum. I run my fingers over his mid-section, over the flames that lick over his ribcage, my fingers go up and down with his breaths. Tobias shifts and pulls me in closer, one f his hands on my waist and the other on the lower of my back stroking gently. I snuggle into him and we both fall back to sleep.

beep beep beep beep

the alarm clock vibrates on the side waking Tobias with a start causing him to sit bolt upright, he pulls me with him his arms tight around me holding me still. his face is white and he is sweating. and I realise that he was having a nightmare...

"are you okay honey" I ask

"I was... going though my... fear landscape... and I watched you , us " he said his large brown eyes glazed.

"I'm here and your here and were both alive and safe" I say releasing myself from his grasp and take his face in my hands.

I kiss him and he kisses me and body comes to live I knock the alarm clock off the table and it stops ringing and unlike that alarm clock my body is buzzing...

we get up eventually and head for the lunch hall hand in hand smiling and laughing in our own little world...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

I turned to look at Tobias, in these rare moments I can see how young he really looks when his guard in down which is not often. he smiles at me and I feel my whole body tingle. I smile back at him, my smile almost touching ears. we enter the dinning room and head into the cue. Christina and will are in front of us hand in hand. I tap Christina on the shoulder gently.

"hey Chris what you been up to" I say starring at her. she's changed since I first meet her when we were both initiates in dauntless.

"not much just being sorting out the new apartment trying to share things equally and all that stuff" she said looking back at will for the most part of what's she's saying.

"what about you guys you got over your little... issue now" she asks a little awkwardly.

Tobias looks at his shoes and I just stand there. Christina was condor before dauntless so that question is normal where is was from. Tobias and I were abnegation before we were dauntless so we don't talk about...that.

"yeah were fine now" Tobias said much to my surprise. he takes my hand and kisses it gently.

" were having dinner at our place tonight do you want to come" will asks

"yes that's sounds lovely what time do you want us there" I ask

"about 8" will and Christina say together, they both bust out laughing .

Christina's laugh is so catching that I start laughing to, that sets Tobias off and then were all just laughing our heads off. we must look really physco.

"can you up stiff" yells peter from one person behind us.

"who you calling stiff " Tobias yells back his face starting to turn a deep shade of red reserved for rage.

"your girlfriend" peter yells back I can tell in his voice that he wants to fight.

"leave Tris out of this" Tobias said clenching his hands into fists.

"why coz your doing her" he replies, I can hear the smugness in his voice as he said it. he borrowed that line of Eric before he made me read out his crimes, Eric found that to in rage Tobias you have to insult me and obviously peter has learnt that to.

"outside now" I hear Tobias say.

I follow Tobias outside to a rough area of land near the edge of the compound. peter follows behind us with his little group of friends from edite.

I pull Tobias off to the side and kiss him hard.

"please be careful" I say hugging him so hard it almost stops me breathing.

"I will and I love you" Tobias said pulling away from me.

"I love you more" I say letting him go and turning around so he won't see that I'm crying...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

I go back to our apartment and find it the mess we left it in this morning. I grab a bin liner from under the kitchen sink and start to collect the rose petal's from the floor. I grab the small hand held hover and hover up the little pieces. I go back to the sink and grab a green bottle of cleaner, I open the lid the smell is like a hospital ward and vomit mixed together to form a pale grey liquid. I spray a little on the surface and wipe it over.

suddenly I have urge to be sick but I push it down I need to carry on properly ate something bad for lunch. I keep cleaning until I hear the door open behind me. I turn rag and cleaner in hand , there stands Tobias.

Tobias's hands are bloodied and swollen, his arms are covered with bruises a pale shade of blue and his face is covered with blood.

"what the hell happened" I say dropping the rag and cleaner and run to him.

"not much but I'll tell you something peter knows how to play dirty" he said his eyes are the only thing giving away how much pain he's in.

" I bet he does sit down" I say sitting him down on the edge of our bed.

" I don't need your help" Tobias said.

"shut up and tell me were it hurts" I say taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, he cringes his hand maybe broken.

" where has this bossy version of Tris come from" Tobias asks raising his eye brow damn he's cute.

" I don't like to show this side of myself to often" I say rubbing a wipe over the massive gash in this head.

" I quite like this side of you" Tobias said kissing me.

I clean all of his wounds once he's all patched up, I go into the bathroom to wash the blood of my hands. I am rubbing the soap into my hands when I catch a look at the calendar in the bedroom. its the 4th of may.

my prescription was due in on the 5th of may. I must do that I don't want to get pregnant. as you can properly guess I am getting the pill.

"honey get dressed we have to go its 7:45" I shout to Tobias.

"ok miss bossy" he yells back, I can tell that he's smiling as he said it.

" oh come on you know that you love it" I say drying my hands.

I go out of the bathroom and greeted by the sight of Tobias in just his jeans rummaging though some shirts on the bed.

" decided on something to wear yet" I say pulling a jacket on.

" maybe I'll just go like this" he said standing there shirtless.

" you could but you might make will and Christina uncomfortable" I say picking out a blue shirt for him.

" what about you" he asks putting it on.

" nothing I haven't already seen" I say doing his buttons up for him.

he pinch's the front of my shirt and kisses me, my body is alive with tingles but then he stops.

"what's wrong" I ask searching his face.

" we have to go" he said pulling away from me and grabbing a jacket himself. he opens the door and we both head out.

will and Christina's apartment is just across the compound, we walk hand in hand. the lights are on that's a good sign I guess. I knock three times. Christina opens the door

looking nice, she wears a black dress with a neon pink belt and pink ballet flats, her hair is in a single braid on her left shoulder.

"hey you guys look great" she said.

Tobias wears a blue shirt with black jeans. I wear a pair of red jeans and a black top my hair in a ponytail at the top of my head.

" thanks" I say.

we go inside there apartment is the same as ours except that they have hung stuff up on there walls and have put carpet down, its a deep shade of brown.

she leads us into the hallway explaining what there planning to do with the walls.

when we reach the end of the hallway there is a table to seat four and a big pot of something in the middle of it.

" please sit " Christina said gesturing to the two chairs in front of her. we sit


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

will comes into view carrying a tray full of plates.

"dinner is served" he said handing out the plates to each of us.

"how do you like your new place" Christina asks opening the lid to the sliver pot.

"its nice and you" I ask watching will carefully, his face seems blank but his eyes are bright with whatever image fills his head.

" I love this place so much nicer then the condor apartments" she said her eyes bright with excitement.

we watch as she removed the lid to the pot fully, steam floods out of the pot like a wild fire. a smell that follows can only be described as pure heaven.

she ladles the chilli and rice mix onto the plate with a gentle hand.

"enjoy everyone its my mothers recipe" she said suddenly but she looks mournful.

"its delicious honey just perfect" will said squeezing Christina's hand over the table.

we eat in silence in respect to the abnegation ways.

when were all finished will takes the plates out and Christina starts talking about some painter that got an art show on. I look a Tobias his face is swollen and puffy but his hand must hurt less as he has been holding mine for the past ten minutes.

will comes back in with a tray full of glasses.

he hands them out, inside them is some toffee based dessert. I take my spoon and try it, its sweet and really nice.

we are all eating when Christina looks down I shock.

"what's up Christina" I ask still eating.

"there's an...an ...an" she said her face so shocked that her eyes look as if there going to pop out.

" there's a what" I ask putting my spoon down.

" an... ring" she answers starting to smile.

will moves from his seat and turns to Christina his eyes focused purely 100% on her. he pulls the ring out of the dessert glass and cleans it with his napkin.

he gets down on one knee and takes Christina's hand.

" Christina would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife so that I may love you forever" he asks his eyes glowing so bright that they could light a thousand cities.

Christina just sits there her face black, the feeling in the room is awkward to say the least what feels like an hour has passed before she whispers "yes" .

her smile brakes the blankness her face and she looks so happy.

will slips the ring on her finger tears running down her face. they kiss, Tobias and I turn away being raised in a abnegation household we never saw that and I'm not completely comfortable with seeing it.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

me and Tobias let ourselves out as will and Christina were busy, we walked hand in hand in silence back to our apartment. the bright moon lit the path as we walked but were it was unable to reach the back allies they appeared dark and what ever light could reach them caused shadows to play on the walls and pavement. there was nobody else around tonight which was unusual for the dauntless compound.

" that was sweet of will" I said watching the leaves on the trees move in the wind.

"yeah I think he was really brave" Tobias responds following my eyes to the trees.

" you won't do that would you" I ask watching the shadows play on the pavement.

" no I would not do that" Tobias said finally meeting my eye, good his eyes are amazing.

"good" I say just as the last words leave my mouth he kisses me and my body buzzes with volts of electricity.

I release myself from the kiss and we walk on slowly.

when we reach the apartment Tobias opens the door and steps back to let me go first, I turn the light on in the tiny kitchen and head into the bedroom to change. Tobias follows me locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to get changed are you going to bed" I ask looking though the draws for something to wear to bed.

" do you want me to come to bed" he asks pulling me into a embrace his hands on the small of my back.

" yes of cores I do" I say kissing him.

"I'm going to get changed" I say taking a large grey top into the bathroom.

I get changed and head out of the bathroom. I am greeted with the sight of Tobias shirtless...

" hey hot stuff" I say going to kitchen to take my pill.

I pop it out and place it on the counter next to my drink of water. I hear Tobias coming up behind me, he encircles my waist and turns be around to face him. he has light stubble on his chin form were he hasn't shaved today. he pulls me into a kiss and I come alive, I run my hands over his stomach. I can feel his hands running all over my back and stomach. Tobias picks me up and takes me back to our bedroom...


	8. Chapter 8

chapter nine

I wake in the morning my mouth feeling really dry but I don't want to leave the bed. I love watching Tobias sleeping, I get up and pull on Tobias's shirt and head into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my refection and give a small smile. my hair is a mess and I wonder what the abnegation would say and for once I don't care. I go into the kitchen and put the kettle on. I hear footsteps behind me and I feel someone's breath in my ear.

"morning babe how did you sleep" Tobias asked encircling my waist form behind he turned me around to face him. I looked at his morning hair all messed up and he needs to shave but somehow he manages to look amazing. he rests his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. the only thing that moves him is the kettles loud pop, Tobias move away from me and gets two cups out off the cupboard.

" I can do that honey" I say resting my hand on his strong muscular back just over the abnegation sign.

" you go back to bed babe and I'll bring the tea in" Tobias said gesturing towards the messy bedroom.

I go into the bedroom and look around the bed is a mess so I just hop back in-between the soft cotton sheets. Tobias's jeans are thrown over the top of the lamp blocking off half the light. Tobias comes in carrying two steaming cups, he hands one to me as he climbs in next to me. he lays down and I lean into the crock of his arm, we sit in silence while we drink our tea.

" you look great in my shirt but I need it back" Tobias said looking at me with a grin.

" can't you wear another one" I say trying to convince him to let me keep his shirt.

" no come on give me my shirt babe I'll hold up a sheet for you to change behind" he said getting out of bed and pulling me with him.

he holds up a long white bed sheet and I reluctantly take of his blue button down shirt off handing it to him over the sheet. Tobias closes his eyes as I pull the sheet from his hands and wrap it around me tying it together at the front.

" I take it back you look better in this" Tobias said taking my hand and spinning me around like a princess at a ball.

I spin and Tobias pulls me in, he pulls my face to his and he kisses me. the kiss is somehow hot and gentle and when I kiss him I feel every fibre of my being come alive all moving together and I love it. Tobias is gently leading me towards the bed when the door bell goes off.

"I'll get it" I tell Tobias out of the two of us I have the most amount of clothes on.

I open the door to find will and Christina standing there, Christina holding onto will's arm there both smiling.

" hey you two Tobias its will and Christina are here come in" I say opening the door so they can come in.

"hey will ,Christina I'll be right back babe ok" Tobias said nodding at both will and Christina in turn and giving me a kiss on the check.

"did we interrupt something" said Christina her eyes glowing linking us together with her finger.

" ummm maybe no yes" I said trying to divert being put on the spot like this.

" yes actually but never mind" Tobias said from behind me, from the bedroom I think.

" we need your help with the wedding so will you help" asks Christina her eyes glowing so bright that you could hold a candle to them at it would be a dull comparison.

"off cores we'll help" I say ...


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

I wake in the mourning my mouth feeling really dry but I don't want to leave the bed. I love watching Tobias sleeping, I get up and pull on Tobias's shirt and head into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my refection and give a small smile. my hair is a mess and I wonder what the abnegation would say and for once I don't care. I go into the kitchen and put the kettle on. I hear footsteps behind me and I feel someone's breath in my ear.

"morning babe how did you sleep" Tobias asked encircling my waist from behind he turned me around to face him. I looked at his morning hair all messed up and he needs to shave but somehow he manages to look amazing. he rests his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. the only thing that moves him is the kettles loud pop, Tobias move away from me and gets two cups out off the cupboard.

" I can do that honey" I say resting my hand on his strong muscular back just over the abnegation sign.

" you go back to bed babe and I'll bring the tea in" Tobias said gesturing towards the messy bedroom.

I go into the bedroom and look around the bed is a mess so I just hop back in-between the soft cotton sheets. Tobias's jeans thrown over the top of the lamp blocking off half the light. Tobias comes in carrying two steaming cups, he hands one to me as he climbs in next to me. he lays down and I lean into the crock of his arm, we sit in silence while we drink our tea.

" you look great in my shirt but I need it back" Tobias said looking at me with a grin.

" can't you wear another one" I say trying to convince him to let me keep his shirt.

" no come on give me my shirt babe I'll hold up a sheet for you to change behind" he said getting out of bed and pulling me with him.

he holds up a long white bed sheet and I reluctantly take of his blue button down shirt off handing it to him over the sheet. Tobias closes his eyes as I pull the sheet from his hands and wrap it around me tying it together at the front.

" I take it back you look better in this" Tobias said taking my hand and spinning me around like a princess at a ball.

I spin and Tobias pulls me in, he pulls my face to his and he kisses me. the kiss is somehow hot and gentle and when I kiss him I feel every fibre of my being come alive all moving together and I love it. Tobias is gently leading me towards the bed when the door bell goes off.

"I'll get it" I tell Tobias out of the two of us I have the most amount of clothes on.

I open the door to find will and Christina standing there, Christina holding onto will's arm there both smiling.

" hey you two Tobias its will and Christina are here come in" I say opening the door so they can come in.

"hey will ,Christina I'll be right back babe ok" Tobias said nodding at both will and Christina in turn and giving me a kiss on the check.

"did we interrupt something" said Christina her eyes glowing linking us together with her finger.

" umm maybe no yes" I said trying to divert being put on the spot like this.

" yes actually but never mind" Tobias said from behind me, from the bedroom I think.

" we need your help with the wedding so will you help" asks Christina her eyes glowing so bright that you could hold a candle to them at it would be a dull comparison.

"off cores we'll help" I say ...


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

will and Christina sit at the table in the small kitchen, will's hand over hers looking into each others eyes. Tobias comes back out full dressed sadly... in a fitting black top and jeans with blue trainers. he puts the kettle back on and starts to put sugar into cups.

"how many sugars Christina" Tobias asks not looking up.

"two and a half" said will before Christina could open her mouth. see smiles at will and its like will is the only thing in the world.

"ok tris two right" Tobias said looking at me shyly in his own cute way, I smile and for a minute it's just us in our own little world.

" so what do you need help with" I say sitting down at the table next to Tobias. he looks at me and rolls his eyes a little, I flash him a small smile and turn my attention back to Christina who is just glowing with happiness.

" here you go just give me a call when your done ok" she said

" yeah sure lets see what you need" I say unrolling the paper out gently, it rolls and rolls and rolls until it reaches the corner of the kitchen way by the bedroom.

"wow... this is some list" I say jovially

" yeah look I love seeing you two but we must go" Christina said pulling will out the door with her.

Tobias rolls his eyes at me and holds out his hand to me. I take his hand and with a small smile he pulls me in his strong muscular arms and carried me back to our bedroom...

later that day me and Tobias are walking hand in hand to complete the first task on Christina's wedding list.

' find a good place to put the tent'

" can I just ask why she wouldn't find her own wedding venue" asks Tobias looking out over the chasm into the distance.

" I think she is more worried then she's letting on" I say taking his hand

" would you be like that if we got married" Tobias asked looking away from me.

" why do you ask me that" I said my cheeks burning.

"I have something to ask you" Tobias said his dark intense eyes lock with mine and we just stand in silence looking at each other...


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

" what is it Tobias" I say looking at him, I will never get sick of looking at him.

" Beatrice prior you are my world and I would love it if you would do me the honour of being my wife" Tobias said producing a small blue box from his pocket eyes shinning.

" y..e..s." is all I mange to get out before the tears come.

Tobias pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on my finger, it fits perfectly.

he pulls my face to his and kisses me with such passion that I'm taken back. the kiss sores though my body and my heartbeats so far though my chest that I think it will bust out. I run my hand over his face and find his cheeks wet with tears.

I sigh his name though the kiss and he pulls away and looks at me.

" what do we do know" I say. looking from him to the ring. it has one small blue stone in the middle of a plain sliver band.

" tell people" he said taking my hand and linking his fingers with mine.

ok my amazing fiancé " I say leaning my head on his shoulder as we walk towards the dinning room.

as we queue for lunch everything feels different, I feel different I know it sound corny but everything seems louder and brighter.

lunch is cottage pie and veg, and dauntless cake for pudding, me and Tobias collect our food and go and sit down at a table with will and Christina.

" hey guys done anything on the list yet" Christina asks casually.

" no sorry we've been kind of busy" I say looking at Tobias.

" hey Tobias can you pass me the pepper" will ask.

" no don't worry honey I'll do it" I say winking a Tobias.

I extend my ringed hand with the pepper grinder and will look up. he nudges Christina who instantly locks her eyes with the ring.

" your engaged" she shouts grabbing my hand and examining my ring.

everyone in the dinner hall turns to look at us and when I look at Tobias all he does is smile.

tori stands up on her crutch and starts clapping and then celeb and then someone else soon the entire room is clapping. Tobias pulls me up and kisses me right there in front of everyone and for once I really don't care who see's us.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter twelve

Tobias and I kiss and I know and in moments that I don't care about the way where up. after people stopped clapping and me and Tobias have sat down and began eating. Christina turns to me and asks

" so when's the big day" Christina asked casually eating her cake.

" we don't know yet" we say together smiling.

we manage to make it to our apartment before our making out became to intense...

I rip off Tobias's shirt as soon as he locks the door which causes him to raise his eyebrows and give a small sexy smile...

" what I just wanted to see what I signed up to look at the rest of my life" I say kissing him, running my hand over his muscle defined stomach..

" do like what you see" Tobias said leaning down and kissing the hollow of my trout and down my collar-bone..

" yeah I do" I say just as I slam the bedroom door shut with a bang...

I wake up later that night with the covers throne of me, my whole body shaking from the cold. the room had been trashed mine and Tobias's clothes around the room randomly and both the laps on the bedside tables were knocked over and the pillows from my side on the bed are by the bathroom door.

" wow we made a right mess last night". I say propping myself up on my elbows and looking over at Tobias. he was sleeping lightly his stomach going slowly up and down with his easy breath.

" did we" Tobias said opening his amazing eyes and pulling me to him. our bodies moulded together like a well crafted piece of art. he kisses down my neck and I shiver again but not from the cold this time...

" I got to get a glass of water do you want anything" Tobias asks getting out of bed and heading toward the kitchen.

" tris have you been taking your pills" Tobias asks casually. I can hear the tap running...

had I been taking my pills, yeah I must have done at least I think I did. I know that I got it out of the packet but then...

I get out of bed taking the thin under sheet with me and wrap it round me as I walk, I get into the kitchen and open the cupboard which has my pills inside . I open the top and look inside...

there's full that means I have not taken them in nearly four days...


	13. Chapter 13

chapter thirteen does contain adult themes so readers discretion advised

" how did I not take them" I say looking at the packet in despair.

" its fine right we...you know used protection though right" I say looking a panicked Tobias. he looked at me and a asked again.

" we did use protection right" this time more confidently.

" yeah I think so but " he said putting this glass down.

" but what that is your end of the deal" I say suddenly frustrated.

" you were supposed to take your pills" Tobias said shouting.

" it's not my fault that you..." I shout waving my hands about so much that I knock the glass of the counter in to the floor. it hits the floor with a smash and breaks into a thousand pieces. and then it hits me with full force.

I might be PREGNANT...

Tobias leads me to the sofa and sits me down,Tobias cleans up the glass and mops up the water. he comes and sits next to me and takes my hand in his. this simple gesture reduces me to tears. I have never been much off a crier.

" hey don't cry it will be alright okay" Tobias said wiping a tear from my cheek with his hand.

"what if I'm pregnant" I say though the tears. I can't look at Tobias's face as he responds.

" then your pregnant" he said in a confident voice. I look up at his face and a small smile brakes though his perfect lips, he pulls me close.

" but..." I say my voice muffled by the fact that I'm crying into his shirt.

" but nothing where stronger together remember and we'll get though it together" he said.

Tobias genteelly pulls me out of his shirt and takes my wet face in his hands. I look into his eyes and I know that he means it... he wants this baby.

" we got to get a test" I say wiping my eyes and getting up to get a tissue.

" I must look a right sight" I say pressing the tissue to my eye, it come back black with Mascara.

" you look amazing and don't you forget it" he said walking over and giving me a kiss.

" let's go see if we can find a test" he said taking my hand and leading me out the door.

we find one in the medical supplies and head back to the apartment.

when were back inside he takes the test out of his coat pocket and hands it to me. I go into the bathroom and pull my leggings down hurriedly. I pee on the stick and place the little cap back on top. the box said we have to wait for five minutes for the result.

I come out of the bathroom and me and Tobias sit on the sofa in silence.

there's nothing left to do but wait...


	14. Chapter 14

chapter fourteen does contain adult content readers discretion advised.

we sit together but not touching looking at the white stick sitting on the table in front of us. I have set my phone for five minutes and as it counts down I feel more and more sure of something I have to be pregnant.

who's fault it is it doesn't matter anymore. maybe if I had taken my pills and maybe if we had used protection every time we wouldn't be here. I suddenly felt sick and rushed to the bathroom, the test packet still on the floor. I place my head in the bowl and threw up, I hated throwing up.

I went to the sink and washed my hands and face, I rinsed my mouth out with water and just as I was drying my hands on the towel. I heard my phone go off and I rushed out of the bathroom without pulling the chain and drying my hands properly. I rushed into the front room and saw the look on Tobias's face, it told me everything. before I could I let the words out of my mouth Tobias stood up and turned to me and said..." it's positive"

" are you sure " I say walking towards him, Tobias pulled me to him and showed me the screen on the white stick. he was right the two pink lines meant pregnant or so the guide next to the screen said.

" what are we going to do" I say resting my head on his chest, not looking at him.

" where going to have a baby" he said holding me close


	15. Chapter 15

chapter fifteen

I held Tobias so close that I could hear this heart beat thumping in my ear so loud it was like a base drum. we just stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours. Tobias didn't say anything though I could tell me was dying to, he kept opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out. I don't know what it looked like but my best guess would be like a fish gasping for air. the only thing that I could hear was the clock ticking and footsteps approaching the front door...

I looked up at Tobias panicked as he leaped into action hiding the pregnancy test under a cushion on the sofa and throwing my phone to me.

I pressed the screen to go dark and slipped it into my pocket, Tobias looked relived but I was in full panic mode.

there was a knock at the door, I jumped even though I knew it was coming.

Tobias started moving towards the door and as he came past me he gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

he opened the door to find will and Christina standing there hand in hand looking at us expendably.

" are you coming" she asked looking at me.

" coming where" I said looking at her with confusion.

" a zip wire jump all the compass have been challenged to it" she said letting go of will's hand and coming in.

" I...I...think...you know we...have" I said looking at Tobias panicking.

" yeah we have a thing" Tobias said coming over to me.

" everybody not doing it will look as if there not dauntless enough please come" she said looking pleading.

" yeah but I'm..." I say feeling diapered.

" look if you don't do it people will talk" she said coming over to me and looking me dead in the eye.

I realised what she meant if people think that me and Tobias aren't dauntless enough there going to kick us out and that means becoming frictionless.

I looked at Tobias and he looked at me and nodded, he knew what was a risk to.

" we'll go with you" Tobias said taking my hand and leading me out the door...


	16. Chapter 16

chapter sixteen

me, Tobias, Christina and will walked toward the zip wire area in silence, Tobias looked worried so I decided not to look at him.

will and Christina on the other hand couldn't keep their hands of each other, its kind of gross.

I snack a look at Tobias and saw that he was a brighter shade of red than normal.

I hated that they were making us uncomfortable but I also felt bad that I felt that way, its my hormones I thought.

I was so absorbed in my self guilt about the pregnancy that I didn't even notice that we had reached to zip wire course until we couldn't move.

the shire weight of bodies kind of took me back, there must have been over 150 people.

I looked at Tobias worriedly knowing his fear of Claustrophobia, his face looked tight and his eyes where watering.

we checked in and got in line, Tobias grabbed my hand and held it tight.

when we where about ten from the jump I started to panic...seriously.

as we got closer to the front Tobias started to look more comfortable as the crown thinned out.

but my heart was thumping faster than ever as it became closer and closer to our turn.

I locked eyes with Tobias and I saw an expression on his face that I have only seen once or twice in all my time of knowing him...

terror.

we got to the front and the women read us the list of thing we must not be to complete this jump.

it was all mumbling until she said the word 'pregnant'

her eyes looked me up and down, her eyes landing on my still flat mid-section.

she looked at me as if waiting for me to say something.

she beckoned me to her with her finger and whispered in a mild southern ascent.

" your pregnant aren't you" I just nodded in reply.

she wrote me out a blue slip of paper and pushed me gently out of the cue.

will and Christina gave me a puzzling look as well as half the cue as I walked back towards the apartments.

I could hear people talking about me as I walked past.

" what do you thinks wrong with her" one asked.

" faking something properly" said the other.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter seventeen.

I walked towards our apartment just as people who had already zipped started to return to their apartments.

their faces flushed red where the blood had run to their faces, there chests a light with the red glow of pride.

my heartbeat a low thump and with every step my heart feels heavier.

I'm turning the key in the door when my mind turns to Tobias I wondered if he had jumped yet.

I went inside and put the kettle on, my hand wandering over my tummy.

I'm not showing yet but I will soon, but I really don't want to think about that yet.

but I can't help but wonder how that women knew that I was pregnant.

I went into the bedroom and pulled my shirt off, I looked in the fall length mirror built into the wall.

I stood to the side and put my hands on my belly, but I saw no difference.

I suddenly felt violently sick again, and ran to the bathroom.

after being sick for the second time today, I went back into the kitchen and made tea and a hot water bottle.

I sat back on the small sofa and tugged a blanket around me and the hot water bottle, encasing me with warmth.

I fell asleep and woke up with a start when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Tobias's face was the first thing that I saw.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me but he looked worried.

" what's up" I say trying to sit up, Tobias jumped to my aid and pulled me up gently.

" I heard something when I was waiting in line...after you left" he said pulling at the cushions behind me.

" what...tell me" I said grabbing hold of his hands and locking my eyes with his.

" well you know the frictionless army..." he said trying to break eye contact but I wouldn't let him.

" there rising again and this time they have erudite with them fully and it's not sitting well" he said, I could see the worry in his eyes.

" with dauntless" I said going to get up, but Tobias stopped me.

" you stay there and I'm going to call a doctor we need to get you and baby cheeked" he said pick up his phone.

" but where, I'm fine" I said but then I felt sick again...


	18. Chapter 18

chapter eighteen - contains things to do with pregnancy and the medical care during pregnancy.

I hate being controlled ever since I was little growing up in abnegation we could only look in the mirror when we cut our hair into the same uniform shape another form on control I might add.

Tobias made me go to the doctors you know the OB-GYN, so I was good I called the doctor and went to the appointment like I promised Tobias.

I went into the small dark room which was clearly previously been a tattoo parlour, as the colourful decorated walls were covered in drawings of dragons and skulls and fractions signs.

I sat on a hard plastic chair which hurt my already sore back and waited.

finally the black door opened out stepped a woman in a white coat and black jeans, her hair scarped back into a loose pony tail.

she called my name out with a small smile, I recognised her faintly not sure where from but I can't remember where from.

I got up and followed her into her strangely white and sterile office complete with the typical white long chair.

she tapped the white long chair with her hand the sound resenting around the small room.

she tapped the long white plastic covered chair with her hand gently the sound bouncing around the room.

I pushed myself back on the chair and let her examine me, she put this cool jell on my still flattish tummy and rubbed this stick over my tummy.

" yes it looks like your 4-8 weeks along and the baby looks fine you can sort your self out now" she said flashing me a small smile.

I left that office feeling great and happy to be officially pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter nineteen

this chapter is set six months after chapter eighteen when Tris found out that she was pregnant. uprising is in the air as strange letters are being left around the dauntless compound by dark hooded figures. Tobias is becoming worried when Tris won't leave the house or start planning the wedding.

tris pov:

I feel so huge, I mean don't get me wrong I love the fact that I'm carrying a new life but I cant see my feet and that is a huge down side to being pregnant.

I have been having problems sleeping since five months so I have taken to getting up and writing it helps in a weird way.

but one night I was writing the living room at something silly like three in the morning and I saw something weird..

there was some hooded shadow figure running past the window

I only saw them for a minute, I tried to get up to see where they went but I can't move very fast another down side of being pregnant.

I know that is should of told Tobias about the hooded figure but I'm worried that he'll tell Tori and she'll think that I'm going insane.

if they think that I'm insane they might take my baby so I'm thinking off my baby to I guess.

Tobias pov:

call me crazy but I'm worried about Tris.

she won't leave the house and she's getting really panicky when ever I go out at night alone or with friends.

she's getting up at weird times like three or four in the morning, she thinks that she doesn't wake me but she does.

I called her doctor and she said that her behaviour is perfectly normal but I don't know.

have you ever had that feeling when you feel like something is wrong but you don't know what well its kind of like that.

I can feel it in the air as if something's brewing, maybe it's just me...


	20. Chapter 20

chapter twenty

that's it I give up I'm going mad, I swear I must being seeing things.

I saw the hooded figure again last night...

I had to tell Tobias this time I mean I haven't left the house properly since the first time I saw them.

I ran or speed walked into the bedroom where Tobias was asleep.

my heart still skips a beat when I see him sleeping, he looks so young.

I sat on the bed on his side and placed my hand gently on his bare shoulder.

Tobias's eye opened suddenly it was almost horror movie like.

I jumped back as far as I could which was properly only five centimetres but still...

he sat up his stomach muscles tightening as he sat upright and looked into my eyes

those eyes are still as bright and strong as the day I meet him.

" what's wrong Tris is it the baby" he said a hand resting on my shoulder.

" no its something else okay but you can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you" I say.

he nods silently in agreement

" I saw a hooded figure running around outside yesterday morning at three. I couldn't see a face or anything but they looked by there build mid teens"

Tobias just nods and finally says " okay well have you seen them since"

I dither do I tell him so he'll panic and raise the alarm or do I stay quiet about the second time...

" no I have only seen them once" I say in the most confident voice I can muster...


End file.
